Foot Rub Story Scenes
Foot Rub story scenes also known as the fetish foot story scenes were a part of the spike the hawk series since season 2, most noticible favorite is on station square heroes where ton is giving rachel a foot massage for her personal pleasure this story scene recieve alot of postive reviews in which johnathan did a survey on his facebook page on which story scene does the fans want to be parody for spike the hawk planet kritian and fans voted the rachel petrelli getting a foot rub story scene from station square heroes in so that story scene was later paraody on spike the hawk planet kritian where ton gives rachel a foot rub on the train for her personal pleasure the same way he did on station square heroes but on the reboot version it's still the same way like on station squares but this time ton gives her a foot rub because she exhausted herself from loading heavy bags to the bullet train Crictism Some foot rub story scenes do recieve negative feedback from fans saying they give out attention to fetish foot fans, and make fans into fetish foot fans. despite that the spike the hawk fanbase has amount of fetish foot fans who give postive feedback to the foot rub story scenes , one big crictism recently was a sort of a foot rub story scene involving john paul valley with him rubbing his own sisters toes IGN called it rubbish sickening because she is an android and that's his own sister he is giving a foot rub to, however that negative response from IGN caused angry fans to response to it on youtube one however was being cival to ign about it, saying people can massage a females foot for 2 things 1 they are turned on from it 2, as respect he was also confident that john paul valley did rub his own sisters toes because he was turned on by doing it. Absence Some foot rub story scenes are absent from some spike the hawk series most especially season 5, but season 6 did get a rachel and ton foot rub absence but one story scene with him came close of one where rachel is laying on the bed with her feet touching ton's back. Female Characters who have yet to get a foot rub Candice Weatherspoon originally a foot rub story scene was planned for her during her and tony's visit at the cosmic park water section on the floats on season 8, but was scrapped in favor of a more fittable story scene where tony holds both of candice's feet Taylor Yasbeck Patrica Biazz despite that a story scene involving her and shayne was close to a foot rub story scene where her boyfriends picks up her right foot on season 8 to see the tan she's gotten but ashely said other than that she decided patrica was way too much of a laid character to have a foot rub story scene.